revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda and Daniel
Amanda and Daniel were husband and wife. They met for the first time during the Memorial Day Party when Amanda dropped a glass on Daniel. They got engaged two times before getting married, but their marriage didn't last that much because Daniel discovered that Amanda had been lying to him. After that they became enemies, trying to destroy each other, until they make peace in Daniel's final moments before he died. Biography Early Life Emily Thorne first sees Daniel Grayson at Harvard University as Amanda Clarke. Posing as a student, she watches him from afar while a seemingly drunk Daniel quotes William Blake's The Marriage of Heaven and Hell to another student: "If the doors of perception were cleansed, everything would appear to man as it is: infinite." Daniel applies this to wanting infinite freedom from the Grayson family's expectations and the world's perception of being a Grayson. Calling her 'study bug', the two later approach her to settle the argument, just as she was about to leave. When asked if she knew who Daniel is, she says no, so the girl introduces him as a soon-to-be rich man who wants to throw it all away to become a "penniless" poet since he can't be both at the same time because his parents would never allow it. The girl thinks the idea is crazy, but Amanda tells him that there's nothing more poetic than just proving to everyone that he is a different man compared to his parents. ("Perception") Season 1 In "Pilot" Daniel first meets Emily at the Grayson's Memorial Day Party when Emily (deliberately) spills her drink onto his jacket. The situation causes the two to chat with each other throughout the party until most of the guests have left. In "Trust" Emily and Daniel met at the Polo match where Daniel invited Emily on a date, but it wasn't until Emily announced that she was the new owner of the beach house in the Grayson Manor that they both planned to go on a date. During the date they both opened up about their true feelings and when they reached Emily's house they got surprised by the Housewarming Bash. When the party ended they both met again for a goodbye kiss. The pair becomes closer and Daniel proposes, to which Emily says yes. After the death of Sammy, Emily and Jack share a kiss. Ashley is looking into the window when they kiss, and imediately tells Daniel. When he confronts Emily about it, she admits to it, and they split. Season 2 Initially Emily and Daniel are not in an relationship, having separated several months before. During this time Daniel starts a relationship with Ashley Davenport. After having left the Hamptons for several months, Emily returns to a memorial for Victoria, briefly reuniting her with Daniel. While Daniel remains with Ashley (unaware of Ashley using the relationship to keep him away from the company business for Conrad Grayson), Emily begins dating Aiden Mathis, much to Daniel's jealousy. Although secretly remaining in a relationship for some time Emily and Aiden publicly split up at a restaurant that they are aware Daniel is at in order for Emily to try and open a relationship with Daniel. Very shortly after this Daniel and Emily meet on the porch of her home and exchange a kiss and beginning a new relationship. For Emily this relationship is only a ruse and she is using it to obtain connections and influence with the Graysons inorder to get to the Americon Initiative. Aiden is aware of this yet still harbours resentment that he has to keep his distance from her and that Emily is in relations with Daniel. As such Emily tells Daniel she wants to take the relationship very slowly and allow them to get to know each other again. Daniel flies Emily to the West Coast under the ruse of going for a meal, having in fact an important meeting to obtain a company for which he wishes her good influence to help him obtain (although also offering her plenty of free time relaxing). Upon receiving information from Victoria Grayson that his life and those of the people he cares for are in danger from the Americon Initiative Daniel rings Emily Thorne and ends their relationship for her safety (although he tells her its simply due to him being too busy as CEO to have time for her). After getting back together, Daniel shows up to Emily's house with her engagement ring telling her that if she put the ring back on the next time he saw her they would be engaged again. They kiss and then Daniel leaves, Emily says Yes! Season 3 As Daniel continues forcing Emily picking a date, and Jack has given the ultimatum to Emily that she finish her revenge by the end of the summer or he'll tell everybody the truth, Emily decides to have the wedding on August 8th, (08/08). By Nolan; "A fitting act, to a path of revenge". Daniel and Emily get married, even though Daniel has feelings for his ex-girlfriend Sara. Daniel and Emily set sail for their honeymoon family cruise, where Daniel is shocked with news that Sara attempted suicide. Daniel leaves to get air when he overhears Emily confessing to Victoria that she was never pregnant. Daniel in a drunken rage shoots Emily twice in her stomach over her lies. After Emily is discovered and hospitalized, Daniel tells Victoria that she was right all along about Emily, and that he intends to confess to the police. He keeps a distance from Emily, who is suffering amnesia from the fall off the yacht. After she regains her memory and discovers that she is unable to have children due to the shooting, her resolve to finish her revengenda is strengthened. She targets Lydia Davis as the shooter during a press conference, and makes it clear to Victoria and Daniel that she is not going anywhere. She claims to still love Daniel, although she actually despises him for making her barren. Daniel subsequently wages war on Emily by renewing his relationship with Sara and flaunting it in front of her. He fires the servants after Emily leaks Sara's sleepover to one of them, and tells Emily that he will continue to fight her until she leaves. Emily responds by ruining his relationship with Sara - she brings Sara's mother Loretta to the Manor, and Loretta is so disgusted by Sara's behavior that she disowns her, which has Sara wanting out. After Sara leaves, Daniel is enraged, physically attacking Emily and telling her that he did the universe a favor by sterilizing her. Season 4 Daniel and Emily meet in an elevator in "Disclosure", with some awkward couple of minutes. In "Ambush", as Emily gets on an elevator to check David Clarke's safe box, Daniel gets on with her and confronts Emily revealing that he knows that she is Amanda (Charlotte made one last stop before going to rehab). Nolan at the time had arrange for the elevator system to stop as well as the cameras to leave Emily enough time. During that time Daniel asks Emily if anything was real about their relationship, she admits that there was such a time but Daniel has changed that by siding with his father. Emily manages to escape through the roof of the elevator leaving a surprised yet smiling Daniel in disbelief. In "Atonement", Daniel saves Emily's life. Seconds later he gets shot by Katherine Black. Emily tells Daniel that their relationship wasn't all a lie and Daniel replies that he knows. Then he dies. Quotes Season One Emily: (spills drink on Daniel's coat) Oh, my God! Daniel: Aw. Emily: I'm so sorry. God, I'm such an idiot. Daniel: No, don't worry about it. It's, uh, probably the universe telling me I need a costume change. Uh... I'm Daniel. Emily: Emily. Daniel: How about I get you a dry Martini? Twice the alcohol, half the stain potential. Emily: Sure. I'm sorry. Daniel: No, no. It's okay. Now wait right here. Daniel: She's really something, isn't she? My mother. Emily: She sure is. Daniel: (raises his glass to Emily) To chance meetings. Emily: To an unforgettable summer. (toasts with Daniel) Daniel: How many Harvard men does it take to screw in a light bulb? Emily: I don't know. How many? Daniel: One, and the whole world just revolves around him. One more? Emily: Drink or joke? Daniel: Either. Both. Emily: Mm, neither. I am just buzzed enough to find that last joke funny. One more, and I might think that you meant it. But don't let me stop you. Daniel: Oh, no, no. I've had about all the club soda I can take. Emily: You don't drink? Daniel: Used to... Epically. Emily: Hmm. Daniel: I gotta admit, it's... it's nice meeting someone who never knew the old me. Emily: Yeah. I know the feeling. Daniel: (notices Emily's tattoo) Double infinity. Emily: Something like that. Daniel: That's a long time. Daniel: Don't let my mom rattle you. Intimidation is practically a sign of endearment with her. Emily: I'd hate to be on her bad side. Daniel: Yes, you would. Emily: I should go. Daniel: Uh, I'm headed your way. You need a ride? Emily: No, thanks. Maybe next time. Daniel: 'Til next time. - Pilot ---- Season Two TBA Season Three (Talking about Conrad) Daniel: He claims he's entertaining a presidential run. Emily: Or his ego. Daniel: There's a difference? - Fear ---- Daniel: If you leave, I won't be here when you get back Emily: Then don't forget to arm the alarm - Mercy ---- Season Four Emily: I don't have time for this! Daniel: You push that; I tell everyone your little secret, and I'm guessing you don't want that. Do you Amanda. - Ambush ---- Emily: You're going to be okay Daniel: Still lying to me? Emily: I want you to know it wasn't all a lie; not with you. Daniel: I know - Atonement ---- The Proposal Gallery Daniel proposal2.jpg Daniel propse.jpg Emily Daniel.png Emily and Daniel proposal.jpg Truth Part 2 1.jpg Duress 5.jpg Perception30.jpg Perception23.jpg Guilt.jpg Illusion Danems.jpg DanEm.jpg Happ Em Dan.jpg Dating DanEm.jpg EmDan.jpg Gala.jpg Kiss.jpg KissEmD.jpg Scared.jpg Illusion 5.jpg Illusion 6.jpg Sabotage 3.jpg Sabotage 2 .jpg Sabotage 1.jpg Pilot 12.jpg Masquerade 21.jpg Masquerade 19.jpg Masquerade 20.jpg Masquerade 28.jpg Masquerade 26.jpg Masquerade 25.jpg Masquerade 24.jpg emily-and-Daniel-emily-and-daniel-31445135-749-419.jpg Emily-and-Daniel-on-the-beach-Revenge.jpg Revenge310-1254.jpg Revenge301-0127.jpg Revenge301-0129.jpg Revenge301-0133.jpg Revenge301-0957.jpg revenge-shooting-daniel-emily-married.jpg Revenge301-0957.jpg Revenge301-0970.jpg Revenge301-0972.jpg Revenge301-2190.jpg Revenge301-2230.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-06-17h26m38s161.png Emily-Daniel-image-emily-and-daniel-36206007-2029-1308.jpg Emily-Daniel-image-emily-and-daniel-36206023-2041-1310.jpg emily-and-daniel-emily-and-daniel-31445107-496-684.jpg o-REVENGE-EMILY-facebook.jpg revenge-moves-to-sunday-300x212.jpg 300.revenge2.lc.100511.jpg Revenge-Wedding-Pictures-Emily-Daniel.jpg x70000.jpg c84e0cb11e2080244f85ad70c6ec35c0.jpg Emily-VanCamp-Josh-Bowman-image-emily-vancamp-and-josh-bowman-36205962-2037-1313.jpg fc31a4eecbf0192934de0cb4264419c2.jpg tumblr_m4jd80T9ZP1rpkyvk.gif vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h06m49s96.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h06m57s185.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h07m33s37.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h07m42s121.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h08m38s166.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h08m45s250.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h09m52s136.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h12m29s180.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h14m34s143.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h14m59s149.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h15m20s94.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h16m09s73.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h16m41s144.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h16m15s139.png 002.jpg 004 (5).jpg 001x001 (1).jpg 003x001 (1).jpg 00439.jpg 004x001.jpg 00985.jpg tumblr_n7k96difyI1t0q1qeo1_500.jpg 01015.jpg tumblr_nete2rNm0r1tcbchho3_r2_250.gif tumblr_nete2rNm0r1tcbchho4_r1_250.gif Season_4_-_Episode_8_-_Contact_1704.jpg 007x002.jpg It wasn’t all a lie, not with you.jpg Trivia *It is uncertain whether or not she is in a relationship with him out of genuine affection, or just as part of her plan to get revenge on his parents, or if the truth is somewhere in between. *Amanda claims that she will not hold back on Daniel if he gets in her way of vengeance. * Amanda once wanted to marry him despite Daniel being a Grayson. * They started being honest with each other after Daniel found out her true identity. * Amanda admitted that there was a time when the "feelings were real, and they could have had a real relationship, but the moment Daniel chose to align himself with his father, it was all over". * Daniel died saving her life. * Josh Bowman, has said "Amanda was his character's true love. So it was fitting he died in her arms". * Before Daniel died, Amanda told him that their relationship wasn't all based on a lie. * Amanda attended Daniel's funeral, even though she was banned, and thought about a fun memory with Daniel. * Amanda was furious when she learned Victoria had set into motion the events that had led to Daniel's death. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship